Mike Tyson vs Donkey Kong
Mike Tyson vs Donkey Kong is the first episode of Retroman's battles. Also, I am using the Punch Out version of Mike Tyson, not the actual one. Description Punch Out vs Mario, which large Nintendo powerhouse who was the final boss of Punch Out will win? Beginning Boomstick: Nintendo has made a lot of powerful final bosses, but today we're looking at two of their old school ones. Wiz: Donkey Kong, Mario's first enemy Boomstick: And Mike Tyson, the champion boxer Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to determine who will win a death battle! Donkey Kong Donkey Kong was originally an ape who kidnapped Mario's ex girlfriend Pauline and went on top of a building. Mario managed to defeat him, and DK eventually gave up his criminal ways and decided to move to Donkey Kong Country. Anyway, Donkey Kong's main attack is his Giant Punch, a powerful punch that can be winded up. He can also perform the Hand Slap which causes an earthquake, and the Spinning Kong can let him spin in the air. He also has Rocket Barrels which let him fly, his Coconut Gun which fires in spurts, and Orange Grenades which are grenades. Donkey Kong can also transform into Strong Kong, which is an invincibility form that lasts a little bit. He can also throw barrels out of nowhere. DK is strong enough to punch the moon out of orbit and send crocodiles flying with a punch. However, he is extremely stupid, lazy and if the top of his hair gets cut off he loses all of his power. DK: Don-key Kong. Mike Tyson Mike Tyson is the final boss of the original Punch Out before he was replaced by Mr. Dream in it's re-release. He weighs 220 lbs., is 5' 11½", is 21 years old and was born in Catskill, NY, USA, June 30, 1966. Mike Tyson's way of boxing is the Peek a Boo style, where he'll go back little and attack by surprise. He has no special abilities, but he's an extremely strong boxer who was able to deplete almost all of Little Mac's health with just one uppercut. Mike Tyson also has a record of 31-0, meaning he's won every fight he's been in. While he may not have any weaknesses, he has been defeated by Little Mac, so he's not unstoppable. Mike: No one can defeat Mike Tyson! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Death Battle In the middle of a boxing ring, Mike Tyson and Donkey Kong enter the ring and prepare to fight. Mario comes in as the announcer. Mario: Alright I want a nice clean fight. Oh, who am I kidding? This is gonna get messy! Mario then blows the whistle and leaves. Fight! Donkey Kong rushes up to Mike Tyson and starts punching him, which sends Mike backwards. DK then goes up for another round of punches, but Mike uses an uppercut to send Donkey Kong flying backwards. Mike Tyson then uses his quick jabs to do some damage on DK, before punching him into the ground. Donkey Kong gets up and fires Coconuts at Mike Tyson, who uses punches to destroy them. Mike Tyson then goes up to DK and tries to punch him, but DK uses a Hand Slap to send Mike Tyson backwards. Donkey Kong then throws an Orange Grenade. Mike throws it away and goes for some uppercuts, but DK moves away. DK then activates Strong Kong, and starts wailing on Mike Tyson, which causes Iron Mike to start bleeding like crazy. Mike tries to punch DK, but DK then uses a Headbutt to stun Mike Tyson. DK then winds up his fist and Giant Punches Mike Tyson so hard that Mike Tyson explodes in gore. KO! Donkey Kong holds his arms up in victory. Conclusion Well, that was brutal. Anyway, while Mike Tyson is powerful enough to deplete over half of Little Mac's health with one uppercut, he was extremely outclassed by Donkey Kong. I mean, DK punched the moon out of orbit and has battled Mario. Tyson is just a really powerful human and considering that he lost to Little Mac he definitely was screwed. Looks like Mike Tyson got Punched Out. The winner is Donkey Kong. Next Time Segata Sanshiro vs Akuma. Category:Retroman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant